Cupid's Fight
by Pinboo
Summary: CHAPTER 8!!! Now is Feitan's turn to fall in love! But his relationships isn't that easy. So now the cupids have to work again to help that cold-hearted guy!
1. Unexpected ReUnite

I don't own H x H. Those characters belongs to 

In this story, Sharlnak was in the same age with Shizuku.

Chapter 1 : Unexpected Re-unite            

**Kindergarten Time:**

      This is the first time Shizuku and Sharlnak met. It wasn't a good meeting actually. Little 

Shizuku fell off and little Sharlnak laughed at her. And then their first fights began.

**Elementary School:**

      Shizuku and Sharlnack got into the same class at the 5th Grade. Sharlnak was suprised,when 

he saw that Shizuku 'had turned' into a shy and calm girl. But when he by accident threw a 

volley ball to her,Shizuku got mad. Then he knew that 'enemy is still enemy' .

**Junior High School:**

      Two brilliant students. In the same class. It was a good combination. But not for Shizuku and 

Sharlnak. Even the kindest  teacher in the school had to be more patient to stop them killing each 

other.

**High School:**

      Shizuku became a school president. Sharlnak couldn't accept it. So he was planning to make 

her fell off by putting a soap in her way. But it wasn't Shizuku who had fell –it was the 

headmaster. Sharlnak knew that his life had over when Shizuku told the headmaster who had put 

the soap in the corridor.  

**Genei Ryodan                            **

      11 pm.In the Genei Rodan headquarters.

       It's a really cold night,said Shizuku She was shivering. I really wanted to go home,but this is 

the time when I'm going to meet another member of Genei Ryodan,said that 19 years old girl 

Shizuku  to herself. In a year,lots of unbelievable things had happened to me. I mean,who had 

ever thought that my grandfather was an ex.Genei Ryodan member? He then introduced me to a 

guy named Kuroro. That's the end of my normal life. I learned about Nen with a Nen master 

named …I forgot his name ^_^ .  But that's not enough to be a Genei Ryodan member. I still had 

to beat one of the member to get in. 

      BRUK!!! Shizuku fell off.A tall man with orange-red hair and a star sign on his cheek had just 

hit her.

      "Sorry!Are you all right?" said that man. He helped Shizuku to stand up. Shizuku felt that 

her cheeks blushed. And before she could say 'thanks' ,the guy had leaved.

      "Shizuku?" called a familiar voice.

       Shizuku turned back and saw Kuroro. Kuroro took her to a door that had been protected with 

Nen.In that 'cave' ,there were the other members :A  really huge guy,an ice-looking woman,a man 

with an Eygpt costume,and…that nice,orange-haired guy.

      Kuroro introduced them to Shizuku. "Shizuku,please meet Ubogin,Machi,Sphinx,and Hisoka."

      The side-door suddenly swung open. Then there was a cheerful voice, "Sorry,I'm late!!"

      Shizuku knew that voice. She then stood in shockness."No,not you _again_!!" she said to a 

blonde-haired boy that had disturbed her since the kindergarten.

      "So,Shizuku!You must have known Sharlnak?"said Kuroro. 

So,How is it? Shizuku didn't look like a shy and forgetful girl like she used to be.But it only happened when she had an argue with Sharlnak. And about the tittle : ' Cupid's Fight '…You'll know why I named it like that in the next following chapter.So keep reading!I'll try to make it more intresting,Ok?^ _^ And please… review this story.I knew it might be wasting your time,but I would really appreciate it.


	2. Exchange

I don't own HxH. Those characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Chapter 2  : Exchange **

      "Kuroro! Why you didn't tell me that there is this _creature_ in the group?!" said Shizuku.

      "You mean Sharlnak? He joined two months ago. And he is really good," said Kuroro.

      "Kuroro,I'm sorry. But I couldn't be in the same place with this guy –again!"

      "Well,who asked you to?!" said Sharlnak.

      "Sharlnak! Please! We need you two in this group! And Shizuku,you had promised to 

your grandfather,right?" asked Kuroro.

      Shizuku looked at Kuroro and then she said, "Fine,"

**A month latter:**

       Should I give it to him? said Shizuku to herself. She was holding a letter. A love letter 

dedicated to Hisoka.

      I don't now exactly how I'm feeling,but I think I had a crush to him. He was so kind. But he 

could be very cool when he used his Nen to kill someone. 

      Huh! Funny! Somehow I'd became familiar with that 'kill' word. Especially because that's 

related with my job.

      Shizuku saw that Hisoka was getting closer. She took a long,deep breath and try to calm 

herself down.

      But then,Shizuku felt that her love-letter was not in her hand again.

      "What is this?" said Sharlnak. He was holding Shizuku's love letter.

      "What are you doing?! Give it back!!"  said Shizuku. But Sharlnak ignored her. He read the 

letter and laughed.

      "Oh my God! This is the worst love-letter in the world!" he said in loud voice.

      "Shut up! Give it back! Please! I beg you!" said Shizuku.She tried to get it back,but Sharlnak.

had already used his Nen to control that letter. Shizuku couldn't even touch it.

      "Don't worry! I'll help you give this letter to him!" said Sharlnak. But Shizuku punched 

him. "Ok,ok! At least not now," Sharlnak added as he ran away –with Shizuku's letter in his 

hand.

      "Damn!" said Shizuku. Ok. Calm down,calm down,said Shizuku to herself. Now I have to 

think a way to get it back.

*

      That evening,Sharlnak entered a shop at the White-Oak street. He picked a teddy-bear and 

than put it back again. He went to the perfume's seller,and than go away.

      Ok, I'm confuse now. What should I buy? said Sharlnak to himself as he walked around the 

shop. She is an almost unspeakable woman,so I cannot even guess what she wanted, -I'm  

talking about Machi right now.

      I'm in a deep crush with her. Well,actually I don't know is it a deep crush or 

not,because I had never had a crush before. Machi is my first love. Huh! It's embarrassing 

right? Feel the first love in the 19th years of my life.

      After searching for hours,Sharlnak finally got something that he thought Machi would like 

 it :a Prada handbag. Actually I don't really think that Machi is going to like this. But I don't have 

enough energy and time to walked around this big shop. My job couldn't wait and Machi's 

birthday is tomorrow.

      On the cashier desk,Sharlnak saw a purple greeting card. Maybe I'd better buy this one 

also. After paid the handbag and the card,he went to the wrapping counter. But the staffs in 

there were busy with other customers.

       I'd better write the happy birthday note on this card first,Sharlnak thought. Sharlnak wrote 

:To Machi,Happy Birthday.

      Hmm,too simple. I had to add more word –but what? I couldn't write that I like her,right? 

Well at least not now. But then something strange happened. Actually not really strange –since  

I am an expert on Nen,everythings look possible now My pen moved by itself and write some 

new words below the 'Happy Birthday' text. Now it said :To Machi,Happy Birthday! From the silly 

Sharlnak.

      And before I could checked it,there is a voice that said,"May I help you?"

      Sharlnak looked at the talker and felt like the earth had swallowed him. It was Shizuku.

      "Shopping,Sharlnak?" said Shizuku.

      "What are you do…" Sharlnak wanted to yell at Shizuku,but then he remembered about 

something more important. 

      "Too late. Even for a good author like you!" said Shizuku –holding Machi's present. She 

threw it to her vacuum-cleaner,and that machine 'chew' it up.

      "Argh!! What the hell are you doing?!! Give it back!" yelled Sharlnak in panicky.

      "Don't worry. I just keep it in the safe place. You know what thing you should return to 

me,right?"

      "Oh,You mean the letter? I had given it to Hisoka," said Sharlnak. Shizuku then knocked 

him out.                                                                           

      "Ouch! Ok,ok I'm just keeding! I gave it to Nobunaga. He said that he needed to laugh. And I 

think your letter is the best thing to laughed for,"

      "Oh,shut up you! Now asked him to give it back!" said Shizuku. She dragged him out of the 

shop.

      "Hey,that's hurt! Stop dragging me like this! I can walk by my own!" said Sharlnak –trying to 

escape from Shizuku. Shizuku let him go. "Nah! That's bet…" 

      Sharlnak couldn't continue his words. Something in front of him had made him shocked.        

      "Hey,don't make a traffic jam on the street! What are you looking at?" said Shizuku. And 

after she saw what made Sharlnak stopped, she felt like she is going to faint. "Oh my God!"

      30 meters from them,in a bench,sat two 'unpredictable' couple : Hisoka and Machi. 

Together.

***

      Well, here is it –the 2nd chapter : Exchange. It's weird,right?I know,I know.I just couldn't decide what is the best tittles should be .exchange in this story means a barter of Shizuku's letter and Sharlnak's gifts. Hope you like it. And about Hisoka and Machi,I know that they had already been a couple.But in this story, Shizuku and Sharlnak didn't know it. And still the same request …review pleaseeee!


	3. Big Mistake

I don't own HxH .Those characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter 3 : Big Mistake**

      "Tha,that's Hisoka and Machi together,right?" said Shizuku. Her eyes were wide open.         

      "Maybe they just discussing about the next Genei Ryodan task," said Sharlnak.

      "How could you be so sure? I don't remember we had any upcoming task," said Shizuku.

      "Your memory is untrustable,you know that? And you are too pessimist! Be positive!!" 

People were looking at them because Sharlnak shouted.

      Shizuku felt embarrassed. She dragged Sharlnak away from the crowd. "I don't care with 

your 'life opinion'. Just don't make me like an idiot,Ok?"

      "I don't have to! You have already being an idiot!" said Sharlnak. 

      After punched Sharlnak,Shizuku said, "So, you like Machi and I like Hisoka. We have to 

work together to make them like us,"                                                             

      Sharlnak was thinking about it. "That means, _just for temporary_,we had to forget about our fights. Deal?"

      "Hmm. It's gonna be hard, but yeah! Deal!," said Shizuku.     

**That night, at Mapple Park.**

      Shizuku and Sharlnak they had decreased their aura were hiding behind the 

shrubs,spying on Hisoka and Machi's date.      

      "Sharlnak !Get off! I couldn't see anything!" whispered Shizuku. She grabbed the binoculars  

from Sharlnak and watch for Hisoka and Machi. "It's hopeless now."

      "Are you going to give up now? Good! I could do it better without you!" said Sharlnak.

      "Do you forgot who had deflated Feitan's tire and make us late for 45 minutes?!" asked Shizuku.

      "Funny actually you said 'forgot' ! And about the car, I thought it was Hisoka's! So I was planning to deflate it to make their date failed!" explained Sharlnak.

      "You're dumb!" Shizuku said. She stood up and carefully walk to the restroom –carrying a 

big bag with her. But then she slipped and hit the ground.

      How could I be so that stupid working together with her? said Sharlnak to himself.

**10 minutes later :**

      Sharlnak was waiting fot Shizuku unpatiently. He then felt that there was somebody behind 

him.He turned around and see Shizuku without glasses –dressed as a drinks-seller.                                                                                         

      "Bwa!Ha!Ha!Ha! You and Hisoka could together build the world-most famous circus! With you of-course as the main-star!" said Sharlnak burst of laughing.

      Shizuku actually felt ashamed. But she had to do that to get Hisoka. Shizuku ignored Sharlnak and walking closer to Machi and Hisoka.                                                                                                                                                                                    

      "Congratulations! For the 5th Anniversary of our company, as our special promotion,we'd love to give these drinks for free!" said Shizuku offering Machi and Hisoka two can of sodas. 

      I still couldn't believe she was the school-president! thought Sharlnak behind the shrubs. After this,I'd cancelled the contract!

      Machi looking suspicious at Shizuku. "From what company were you?" asked Machi calmly.                                                                                                                      

      "Er…Company? Hei Machi! What were we talking about?" Shizuku asked innocently.

      Oh God! That mutant had forget about the deal!! Sharlnak thought in panickly. The plan isn't working. I had to get her out of here before the situation getting worse.   

      Sharlnak turned around and hit Shizuku's bag. A small bottle get out of it. He took 

the bottle and read it. The label said : Stomach-ache Tonic. Sharlnak face getting pale.  What 

the hell is she thinking?! She wanted to poison Machi! And even Hisoka! I had never meet such 

a freek who wanted to poison her own crush!

      "Shizuku,hold on!! Machi! Don't drink it!!" yelled Sharlnak.

      "Sharlnak? What…" before Machi could finish her words, Sharlnak grabbed the can of sodas 

and threw it away.

      "Shizuku?! Sharlnak?! What are you doing here?" asked Machi.

      She would have known if I lied, Sharlnak thought. I'd better said the truth. "We, we were 

spying on you two," confessed Sharlnak.

      Machi was going to say something but Sharlnak interrupted ,"Danchou said that…Genei Ryodan member aren't allowed to go out for a date!"                                                                  

      Shizuku whispering at Sharlnak,"Is it true?"

      Sharlnak give the 'no-it-isn't ' look to Shizuku.

      "Hey hold on you two! Who said that I had a date with this disgusting creature?" said Machi 

pointing at Hisoka.

      "You,you mean you're not dating Hisoka?" asked Sharlnak after a long silence.

      "Of course not! And I'd never! I must have drunk 7 bottle of beers if I had date with him!" 

shouted Machi. She stood up and get away from Hisoka. 

      "So, what are you doing in this park at this time?!" asked Shizuku.                            

      "Well,same as you two. Danchou ordered us to investigate something," said Hisoka. "He really is an understanding man! He paired me with Machi!" said Hisoka tried to hug Machi but        she spanked him.

      "Ouch! That's hurt, honey!" said Hisoka.

      "Oh,I couldn't do this one any longer! Danchou had to pair me with someone else," 

said Machi.

      Sharlnak actually wanna vote for himself, but then he thought that he and Shizuku had 

better go back,since they have had a misunderstood.

      "Um, well! Sorry for interrupting your jobs! Bye!" He dragged Shizuku to a tree. Then he yelled at Shizuku's ear, "Why did you say they had a date?!!"

      Shizuku thought for a moment then she shouted, "Oh! It's not Machi and Hisoka! It's Danchou and Pakunoda who had a date!"                             

      Sharlnak looked at Shizuku with a furious look.

      "Ok,I am sorry! Enough?!" said Shizuku.

      "No!"

      "Whatever! Wait! I forgot my bag!" said Shizuku dragged Sharlnak back to Hisoka and 

Machi' s place.

      "Wait! I don't wanna mortified myself by going back to that place!" Sharlnak protested as he 

released himself from Shizuku.

      Shizuku said, "So do I. That's why I need you to…Hei! Look out!"                                                                                                  

      "What the…," before Sharlnak could finish his words, he hit a bottle in front of him and got 

slip because of it.

      "Waa!!!" yelled Sharlnak. When he was falling down, by accident Sharlnak pushed Machi to 

Hisoka's arm!!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

      "Ups! Are you Ok,my dear Machi?" Hisoka said with 'victory-smile'. He winked at Sharlnak. But Sharlnak,of course didn't feel glad for that Sharlnak  half-hoping that Machi would slap Hisoka.

      But instead ,Machi just said, " Thanks," and she blushes. Hisoka knew that this is the right 

time to make that girl fell in love with him, so he kissed her. Machi was surprised, but 

unexpectedly! she kissed Hisoka back.  

      Sharlnak felt that there was a giant mallet hit him to the ground. And Shizuku could only hope that she will later forget about this 'incident'. She smiled sadly for Hisoka and Machi. Shizkuku realized that Sharlnak was ready to hit her. So she prepared herself to ran away.

      "Hisoka kissed Machi –it was your fault!" said Sharlnak after dragged Shizuku out.                                                                                                                           

      "Hey! Don't blame me! I've already warned you about that bottle!" protested Shizuku.   

      Sharlnak frowned at Shizuku. Shizuku ignored him and said, "Besides…we couldn't push them to like us."

      "Totally wrong! We can! It just because a little mis…, Ok,ok! Even that I hate to admit 

it,but I think you're right," confessed Sharlnak.

      "At least you realize it!" said Shizuku. Then she added,"This is the first time we had a same 

opinion,isn't it?"

      Sharlnak nodded and smiled for the _first time _ to Shizuku. They went to their own car. 

Sharlnak then said, "Hey,Shizuku! I entrusted my car's key to you,right?"                                                                

      "Did you? I've only got my car's key," said Shizuku showing her key.                                                                

      Sharlnak was too angry to hit Shizuku. "Big mistake if we could be a friend!" He said.

A/N:  Here is it the 3rd Chapter! In this chapter Shizuku and Sharlnak 'by accident' became cupids to Hisoka and Machi relationships! So that's why I named this story Cupid Fight! Sorry if the 3rd Chapter is too complicated. And I'm telling you :Reviewing other people's story isn't a crime!


	4. Missunderstood

I don't own HxH. Those characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter  4 : Missunderstood**

      11.00 pm. It's late, but I don't wanna back to Ryodan headquarters now. At this time, I'm a guy who had been broken-hearted for the first time. Maybe I'd better drink some beer.I'd never drunk before. Ubogin said it help him to forget his problem. Sharlnak then turned his car to a bar.   

      Sharlnak then get in. He was going to sit, but he glanced at someone with familiar blonde hair and 'almost-perfect' body :Pakunoda.

      "Pa,Paku?! What are you doing here? Shizuku said you were in date with Danchou!" asked Sharlnak. Hey,why should I believe that damn Shizuku? She is the major reason of our failed plan!

      "I…was –Hik ! Then we had an…Hik! …an argue then we separated. Stupid Paku!" yelled Paku. She was drunk.

      Sharlnak was about to say something to cheer Paku up,but she had already been 'unconscious'. "Ku…roro…I…love…you," Paku talked in her sleep.

30 Minutes Later

      Ok. So here is the plan. I will take control of Paku's body –she's still unconscious now- and I'll make her confess her feelings to Danchou! Brilliant!! thought Sharlnak proudly. Now I'd better decrease my aura and hide.

      The door slowly opened. Kuroro –the leader of Genei Ryodan- came out. "Pa,Paku? What are you doing here?" asked Kuroro.

      From his hideout, Sharlnak pressed his cellphone's buttons. Now I have to make Paku hug Kuroro and said 'I love you!'

      But instead, Paku slapped Kuroro and yelled, "I hate you! I hate you!"

      Oh God! Paku had waken up! But she was still drunk! I couldn't control the other Ryodan if they were awake!

      "Paku, I understand if you mad at me. But I'm sorry,I couldn't talk about it now. I allowed you to take a rest," said Kuroro as he went by. 

      After making sure Kuroro had left,Sharlnak came out from his hideout. "Paku! Are you still in the earth?!! You had just slapped…," Sharlnak didn't continue his words,because he saw that Paku…snored.  

      Wait a minute! She's sleeping? So how could she slapped Danchou? I didn't commanded her to do that! Is there any problem with my Nen? Or maybe with the cell-phone? Sharlnak wondered. He looked at his cell-phone. There's no crack or any other damage.

      "Hey! There is it! My cell-phone! I had been looking for it!" said Shizuku.

      "Excuse me?! Your cell-phone?! You had to check your eyes to the doctor right now!! _This is _my cell-phone!!" yelled Sharlnak as he showed the cell-phone.

      "What? But I…," before Shizuku could finish his words, there was something ringing inside her pocket. She grabbed it and…it was _her _cell-phone. "Ups?" she said then she answered the call –which was just a wrong-number.

      Sharlnak was about to smack Shizuku but then Shizuku said, "Do,don't worry! I don't make any damage to it! I just 'played' it with Deme-chan!"

      "Play?! Do you think my cell-phone is a game?! Maybe you also should have to check up your brain!! You know, because of you,my cell-phone now is out of my control!" yelled Sharlnak.

      "Hah? Out of control? You mean you had lost your abilities?!" said Shizuku in victory smiled. 

      "No! It's impossible I lost my abilities! And what's the meaning from your smile? Maybe it broke because of your Deme-chan! And you know what?! Thanks to you, now Paku and Danchou are in a love-crisis!" shouted Sharlnak.

      "He? Is it related with your broken cell-phone?" asked Shizuku.

      That's what I hate most about her,thought Sharlnak. She just 'smiled innocently' after making a BIG damage!

      Sharlnak then told Shizuku about Paku's 'accident' . "You had to responsible for it!" said Sharlnak.

      "Why just me?! You are responsible too! You used your Nen to…to…to Paku! That's not allowed!" said Shizuku defending herself.

      "Ok,ok. It's _our_ mistake. Now…you'll explain to Danchou that Paku was drunk at that time –and she didn't really mean to slap him. And I'll apologize to Paku," said Sharlnak.

      "Question!" said Shizuku when she raised her hand. "Why I should explain it to Danchou? Why not you?" 

      "I think Danchou considered you as his daughter. So it would be more easy to you to explain it," 

      "All right. I will talk to him tomorrow," said Shizuku as she went by.

*

      "Danchou? Can I talk with you?" asked Shizuku the next day. She had almost forgot that she need to talk with Danchou. But Sharlnak kept remind her every minutes.

      "Sure! What's bothering you?" said Danchou.

      "Mmm, I just wanna say, That I…I…. I saw you with…,"

      "Yes?" 

      "I…I…forgot," said Shizuku shyly.

      Kuroro just laughed and he said, "Is it important?"

      "Yes! If…I'm not wrong,"

      "I need to find a present for somebody. Would you like to accompany me? Maybe then you could remember," said Kuroro.

      "Er…sure!" said Shizuku. She was still wondering what important things she had to say. But I don't have any clue about it, thought Shizuku as she followed Kuroro out of the room.

*

      I should say it now! No! She's not in the good mood,maybe I'd better tell it tomorrow. But… I'm confused now, said Sharlnak to himself. 

      "Why are you spying on me,Sharlnak?" asked Pakunoda suddenly.

      "Ha,ha! You know it ya? I was…was…," Sharlnak get out of his hideout. Maybe I should say it now. "Ok,Paku. Last night, I…I heard you calling…Danchou and…,"

      Pakunoda then turned back and said, "What else have you heard?"

      "Er…no…nothing! Except the…er…," Sharlnak stuttered. Maybe telling you that you had slapped Danchou isn't really a good idea.

      "Sharlnak,please! Don't tell it to …," Paku stopped talking. She was looking furious at something from the window. "That's Danchou and Shizuku,right?" asked Paku.

      Sharlnak turned back. "Yeah. It was them," he said.

      "What are they doing together?" said Paku.

      Wait a minute! This 'scene' seemed to be familiar! Oh yeah! This is just same like when Shizuku and I saw Machi and Hisoka walking together. Damn! I don't wanna remember about that embarrassing 'accident' anymore! thought Sharlnak as he trying to wipe out that 'memories'

      "Sharlnak! We have to follow them!" Paku said.

      "What?! Why?! Shizuku went out with Danchou,it's not my business!" said Sharlnak.

      "Well it is _my _business! And you had to go with me –or I'll tell Machi about your feelings to her!" ordered Paku. 

      Damn! Seemed like all the world had known it! thought Sharlnak as he followed Paku out.

*

      "Do you think she'll like this?" asked Kuroro showing a necklace.

      "He? Who, Who'll like this?" Shizuku replied.

      "Paku.Pakunoda. I've told you four times," said Kuroro.

      "Oh, sorry! So why do you wanna give it to her? Tomorrow is her birthday?" asked Shizuku.

      "No. It's just as a 'regret' present. Er…Shizuku? Do you think I am a good leader?" 

      "Certainly,Danchou!" said Shizuku without any doubt.

      "Thanks. But I really am not a good boyfriend. It's difficult to share my time for Ryodan and for Paku," confessed Kuroro.

      But Shizuku didn't pay attention of what Kuroro had said. She was more interested at something behind the shop's roof. Even she couldn't recognize it,she knew that there was something behind it. Maybe I'd better check it, thought Shizuku. She pulled out her Deme-chan and pointed it at the roof. Then the Deme-chan sucked the roof.

      "Whoaaaa!!!!" 

      GEDEBRUK!!

      There was something fell from the broken roof.

      "Shizuku,what's going on?" asked Kuroro. He then looked at those 'falling things' : Sharlnak and Paku – who were hugging each other. 

      "So,Paku. I guess you had founded the right man. Congratulations," said Kuroro without showing any expression on his face. He then leaved Paku who was standing still. A tear fell down from Paku's eyes.

      "Hey! What the hell is going on?" yelled the shop-keeper. He then looked at the broken roof. 

"What are you doing with the roof?!!! You had to responsible for it!!"                         

      "Sure," said Shizuku. She then pointed her Deme-chan at the roof and that machine fixed it. "Ok! Finished!!" said Shizuku. 

      The shop-keeper just blinked his eyes to make sure what he had seen. "Tha,thanks," the shop-keeper said.

      "Finish? We had just made a big damage and you just said 'finish' ? This is just a _bad_ beginning and you had to prepared yourself. Worser fate is waiting for us," said Sharlnak.

A/N : This is a story about Paku and Kuroro! But I'm telling you :Shizuku and Sharlnak _actually_ are the main characters in this fic –even maybe I'll not making them into a couple ! And please tell me what do you think is the best one: Machi x Hisoka or Pakunoda x Kuroro? **Maybe** I'll add more stories about Machi and Hisoka in the next following chapter. 

N.B. Quince! Thanks for the Deme-chan!


	5. Coincidentally

I don't own HxH. Those characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter 5 : Coincidentally**

** **

"Now what should we do? The situation is out of control," said Sharlnak after taking Paku home.

"What have we done?" asked Shizuku.

"Do you forget who had broken the roof?!" 

"Hah? Who?"

"Forget that question. Talking to you just make me stupid," said Sharlnak. "We had to do something to make Danchou and Paku together again."

"I think we'd better let them talk and finish their own problem,"

"Huh?!! They even don't wanna meet each other! Unless…if we assembled them in the same place!" Sharlnak shouted. "Mapple Park tonight at seven o'clock! You'll tell Danchou and I'll tell Paku!" Sharlnak then went away.

"Ok!!" said Shizuku. "... By the way...who should I tell?"

*

"Phinx! You had to go the Mapple Park –now!" said Shizuku.

"Why I had to go to that place?" asked Phinx.

"Umm...I forgot. But I just remember that _you _had to!" said Shizuku.

"Oh...All right!" said Phinx as he went by.

Shizuku smiled. Hey wait a minute! Maybe it's not Phinx whom I should to tell, thought Shizuku. Shizuku was going to stopped Phinx but he had already left.

So who I should tell? Feitan? Or Ubo? I couldn't remember! Now all I could do is...

*

"I remember now! It's you, Danchou! You had to go to the Pine Park –now!" yelled Shizuku when she met Danchou.

"Pine Park? Why? Is our next target in there?" asked Kuroro.

"No. Umm...I mean yeah! Umm...I don't know Danchou,I forgot. Just...go to that place Ok?!" said Shizuku.

"Hmm,Ok. I'll go!" said Kuroro.

Shizuku just smiled. But then she stopped and asked herself a question: Is it just my feeling or I had tell Danchou the wrong place?

Pine Park, 6.50 pm

Shizuku heard her cell-phone was ringing. She answered it. It was Sharlnak.

"Where are you?!! It's almost seven o'clock!!" yelled Sharlnak on the phone.

"I'm with Danchou at the park," said Shizuku.

"I'm in the Mapple Park too,but I couldn't see you!!" 

"Ma...Mapple Park? I...I am in the Pine Park now!"

"Pine Park?! It's 10 miles from here!!"

"So what should we do now?" 

"Buy an ice cream. Of course! Take Danchou to Mapple Park! Hurry! Remember Mapple Park! M-A-P-P-..."

"You don't have to spell it!" said Shizuku as she turned off her cell-phone. She then said to Kuroro, "Da...Danchou? We are in the wrong park. We had to go to the Ma...Ma...," 

"Mapple Park?" said Danchou.

"Yeah! Now we had to get there! Faster is better," said Shizuku as she opened the car's door.

Danchou drove the car in the high speed. But later on, the car slowed down and it stopped.

"We don't have any gasoline left. We had to walk," said Kuroro as he opened the car's door.

Shizuku followed Kuroro. "Da,Danchou? Why... are you so nice?"

"Am I? Well, I considered you and the other Ryodan as my family,"

"And how about Paku?" asked Shizuku.

"Hmm, hard question. Well,she is...," Kuroro was about to answer but then he realized that Shizuku had suddenly! disappeared. "Shizuku?"

Kuroro turned around to find Shizuku but she was nowhere to found. Kuroro actually could use his Nen to find her,but he didn't wanna draw attention. So he kept searching on her. But then...

BRUK!!

Kuroro had hit somebody.

"I'm sorry! I didn't watch out my...Da,Danchou?!" said that people –who were no else but Pakunoda.

"Pa,Paku? What are you doing here? You were...dating with Sharlnak,ya? If so,I'd better go. I had an important business," said Kuroro.

"Danchou. Please stay. I...I had to do this," said Paku as she touched Kuroro's cheek and kissed his lips.

Kuroro then released himself and he said," Pa,Paku! I...I don't deserve you!"

"Danchou,I...I love you," said Paku.

Kuroro looked surprised but then he smiled and said," Really?" 

Paku nodded and then Kuroro kissed her back.

Meanwhile, behind the shrubs, Sharlnak smiled at that two happy couple. 

"Finally. Happy ending!" said Shizuku.

"Yeah. We had done...Hey! Since when you were in here?!" said Sharlnak looking surprised at Shizuku's sudden existence.

"Hah? I...I forgot. I just remember that I had to left Danchou at that time. And I forgot the reason," said Shizuku.

"Good instinct,"

"Yeah,but how could Danchou and me got into this Mapple Park? We were out of gasoline," 

"It was my mistake. Mapple Park actually is just a mile from Pine Park,"

"Shizuku? Sharlnak?" suddenly there was a voice of a big guy –Ubogin.

"U,Ubo?! What are you doing here?!" asked Sharlnak.

"Shizuku said I had to go to the Mapple Park," answered Ubogin.

Sharlnak looked at Shizuku with 'what-the-hell-have-you-done?' looks.

But then there was another familiar voice. "Danchou? Paku?" 

"No,Nobunaga?!" said Sharlnak and Kuroro at the same time.

"Hey! Shut up! You guys are disturbing my date with my lovely...Danchou?!!" yelled Hisoka also surprised. He was walking with Machi –which of course had made Shizuku and Sharlnak frowned.

"Is this park always being so noisy, Franky? Bono?" asked Feitan. His pals just nodded.

"Hei isn't that Danchou?!" asked Franklin. "And the other Ryodan too!"

"Paku! What are you doing with Danchou?!!" yelled Phinx suddenly.

"No...nothing! And it's not your business!" said Pakunoda blushes.

"Why are you all doing in this park?!!" yelled Kuroro.

"I don't know. Shizuku told me to go to this park,so I go!" said Ubogin.

"Yeah! Shizuku said that there was something important in this park!" shouted Bono.

The other Ryodan just nodded.

"Shizuku? Where are you?! Explain this!" said Kuroro.

Shizuku was still hiding behind the shrubs. "Don't tell Danchou I'm in here!" she whispered to Sharlnak.

Sharlnak just give Shizuku 'the victory-smile' and then he pushed Shizuku to get out.

"Whoaa!!" yelled Shizuku. 

"Shizuku? Can you explain this?" asked Kuroro.

"I...I just...forgot who should I tell, so I tell all of the Ryodan to go to this park," said Shizuku. The other Ryodan were staring at her, so she added," But it's not my idea! It's Sharlnak's idea to put Paku and Danchou together again!"

"What?! Sharlnak?!!" asked Paku. 

"Ye...Yes! He also used his Nen to control Paku!...Ups!!" said Shizuku after she realized what had she said.

"To control me?!!" yelled Paku at Sharlnak. Sharlnak couldn't even say a word.

"So when Paku slapped me it was...," Kuroro couldn't continue his words because Paku had already cut him.

"I slapped you?! Sharlnak?!!" yelled Paku.

"Sharlnak, you are not allowed to use your Nen to the other Ryodan –you knew that!" said Kuroro.

"I...I am sorry, Danchou! I just wanna help Paku to confess her feelings!"

Paku remembered that the other Ryodan was still in there. "Don't say it loudly,you fool!" She yelled."...But thank you anyway," added Paku shyly.

"But you still had to accept the punishment :serving the other Ryodan for a month," ordered Kuroro.

"What?! Why just me?! Shizuku...," Sharlnak protested.

Shizuku just looked at Sharlnak with 'do-not-bring-me-to-your-problems' looks. 

"Since Shizuku also helped Sharlnak ,so yes! She will also do that punishment!" said Kuroro as he went out with Paku.

"This is great! Clean out my sword!" ordered Nobunaga.

"Iron my Eygpt's costume every morning!" command Phinx.

"Buy me a beer everyday!" yelled Ubogin.

"It's gonna be a hard...month," said Shizuku.

"Yeah. Thanks to you!" Sharlnak shouted.

A/N : About the OOC-ness, I'm totally,deeply sorry about that. I hope I won't do it again. But it's quite difficult to change it. So please understand. Anyway! Here is it Chapter 5!! Oh yeah! Is it true that in February 2003 the 3rd HxH OAV will come out?


	6. Date Service

I don't own HxH. Those characters belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Chapter 6 : Date Service**

**      At Ryodan headquarters**

      There are the good news and the bad news,thought Sharlnak. The bad news? I still have to serve the other Ryodan for the next 2 weeks. And it's not as easy as killing people.

      The good news? The furious Phinx and the 'pretending-to-be-innocent' Shizuku weren't in here.        They're out. Unfortunately,they're not out of Genei Ryodan. They just go to the laundry to pick Phinx's 'real' costume.

      So the story is like this : I took Phinx's weird costume to the laundry –he said he wanna wear it to his school-reunite tomorrow. Totally a freek-man! And I was too tired to pick it again,so I ordered Shizuku to pick it. But Shizuku forgot –and she picked the 'unknown-girl' s underwear! So now Shizuku and Phinx went back to the laundry to pick Phinx's costume. 

      And now I'd better play my new...                                 

      "We're back!!" yelled Shizuku.

      Right. Guess that there is 'no-longer peace' for me,thought Sharlnak. Sharlnak stood up and realized that Phinx smiled 'strangely' . "What happened to him?!"

      "Umm...If I'm not wrong, A girl –who owned the underwear – was Phinx old friend and she slapped him," Shizuku said.

      "What is the relation between the underwears and Phinx's old friend?!"

      "That girl –Cleo, was my first love. But I was used to mock her 'Piggy' –to cover my real feelings. And Cleo still hate me until now,so she...well...slapped me when she found out who had taken her underwears," explain Phinx. He then show a photograph to Sharlnak.

      In that picture there was a beautiful girl with wavy-red hair and green eyes. "She's pretty and slim! Why did you call her 'Piggy' ?" said Sharlnak. 

      "That's not Cleo! Cleo was behind that red-haired girl!" yelled Phinx.

      Sharlnak looked at the picture again at that time he realized the _real _Cleo. The fat girl with short,black hair. "So this is...Cleo?!"

      Phinx cellphone then vibrated. There's a new messege: 'Meet me tonight at the 'Scintillate Cafe' at 7 o'clock. From: Cleo. '

      "She wanna meet me?! She asked me for a date?! This is great! Sharlnak! Shizuku! Could you two help me to get prepared for this date?!" said Phinx in excitement.

      "I,I'm busy! So...bye! I hope you'll be lucky!" said Sharlnak as he prepared to run. He didn't wanna get into other people's relationships-problem –again, but Shizuku had already hold him.

      "Don't worry Phinx! We'll help you!"

      "Thanks! Now I had to find the best costume for the date!" said Phinx.

      "I'm not a fashion-adviser,but I think maybe you should wear a formal clothes. Like shirt and black coat," suggested Shizuku.

      "I had one! But it's dirty. Could you wash it first?" asked Phinx as he showed the dirty white shirt and the black coat.

      "Shizuku could wash it!" said Sharlnak.

      "Huh? Why me?" she asked.

      "You said you wanted to help Phinx,right?"

      "Did I? Fine, I'll do it later. But now I wanna hear my new CD first,"  said Shizuku as she took her Disc-man out. But then she added, "Umm...I forgot how to...,"

      "Do you think this is the right time to hear your CD?" asked Sharlnak. 

      "Umm...I think yes," answered Shizuku.

      "Well sorry,but your answer is wrong! Wash the clothes –now!" ordered Sharlnak.

      Shizuku raised her shoulder and put her Disc-man in the ground. She picked the shirt and went out.

      "Was Danchou drunk when he selected Shizuku?" asked Sharlnak as he shook his head. But Phinx was still in his 'dream-world' and he didn't pay attention on Sharlnak.

      "Er...Phinx? I'm sorry but...I wonder why do you like that fat girl?" said Sharlnak.

      "Well...the truth is...I don't know! I know Cleo was fat and not as pretty as the other girl,but...Sharl,I couldn't explain it! I just feel that my hearts was beating very fast everytime I saw her. And I feel so funny everytime I watch her angry face and...I couldn't explain it! I like her just the way she is!" said Phinx.

      Geez,I couldn't understand what he was saying,Sharlnak thought. "Whatever. Now we need to find the flowers. Girls like it. I'll order some from the internet,ok?" said Sharlnak as he went out. Find the flowers : good excuse to get away from that weird guy.

      Ok. This clothes are clean and folded,Shizuku thought as he hold that clothes. Now I'd to give it to...to who?! I forgot. Let me remember. Er...Feitan,no! Phi...Phinx! Yes Phinx! 

      Shizuku was excited that she could remember so she jumped and hit a big can of white paint! The paint spilled the black coat and make the back-side 'turned' to white. 

      I'm in a big danger now! There's no time to wash it again!!

      "Are you sure I look good in this uncomfortable clothes?" asked Phinx.

      "I,I am sure Cleo will like you!" said Shizuku in sudden. My Deme-chan couldn't sucked the white paint on Phinx's coat,so I covered that part with black paper. And fortunately, Phinx and Sharlnak hadn't realized it.

      "Ok,here is the flower!" Sharlnak give the roses. He gave a friendly tap to Phinx's back and then Sharlnak realized that there's something wrong. "Hey! What is...," 

      Before Shizuku could stop him, Sharlnak had already grabbed the paper. He looked shocked when he saw the backside of the coat was white. He then hurried stick the black paper again and stared at Shizuku with furious look.

      Shizuku acting like nothing had happened. She then grabbed something out of her pocket and give it to Phinx. "Er...Phinx? Here! I had made fake eyebrows for you."

      "Oh! I almost forgot that I didn't have any eyebrows!" said Phinx as he stick the 'fake-eyebrows' to his forehead. "This is great! I'd better go now! Thanks for all of your help! See ya!" Phinx then walked out of the Ryodan headquarters.

      Shizuku then crossed his fingers hoping for Phinx's luck. 

      "You know what? I had a bad feeling. Maybe...we should follow him," said Sharlnak as he rushed out.

      "Umm...ok!" Shizuku agreed.

A/N: Finally! The 6th Chapter : 'Date Service' ! Hope you like it! Review,ya? 


	7. Inner Beauty

HxH is belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Chapter 7 : Inner Beauty**

"Sharlnak? I think we'd better not disturbing Phinx' s date!" Shizuku said.

      "Oh come on,Shizuku! We had 'sacrificed' a lot to get to this place! I'd spent lots of my money for that car accident! And beside,I'm curious about that fat girl –I mean Cleo!"

      "Umm...about that accident,it was your fault,wasn't it? You was too busy to mock me so you didn't watch that there's a big truck infront of us! Fortunetely we'd got out of car before it crashed. But we still have to pay for that truck's damage!"

      "Yeah! If I didn't have money to pay it,I would have killed that truck-driver. Hmm...I don't remember I brought any money –but it's not important! We're here now –ready to watch over Phinx's date! Now follow me! We have to climb and hide behind the roof!" said Sharlnak excited.

      "You mean like what you had done with..umm...lemme remember...umm...Paku! But it didn't work!" 

      "It didn't work –because at that time there was a freek girl who sucked the roof with her vacum-cleaner!"

      "Huh? Who?" 

      "Forget it. And...let me check the situation first!" Sharlnak shouted as he went away to the backside of Scintillate Cafe. A few minutes later,he came back. "There's no hole for us to get into the roof. We had to change plan!"

      "So instead of 'infiltrate' to the roof,now we infiltrate to the kitchen?" asked Shizuku as she followed Sharlnak stealthly to the Cafe's kitchen.

      "Yup! We'll disguised as server to spy on their date! You've done this before,remember?!"

      "I don't remember. But I think we'd better poison Phinx –before he'd be embarassed with that 'white-backside-coat'! " Shizuku then showed the 'stomachace-poison' bottle.

      "You had to go to the mental hospital –I'm serious with that! Now give me that bottle before you killed Phinx!" said Sharlnak as he grabbed that stomachace poison. 

      Sharlnak didn't watch his steps and he _almost_ hit a small rock on the floor. Bu he didn't wanna repeat the same fault that made Hisoka and Machi kissed again. He avoid that rock. "Ha! Experience had make me more...Whoa!!!" 

      Sharlnak who had 'successfuly avoid' the rock,hit the rubbish bin. He fell in the slow motion. Shocked,he let go the 'stomachache poison' bottle. It flew to the air,the bottle then opened and...it spilled to a pan of soup.

      "Argh!!! The poison...it spilled to that pan of soup! Somebody could die!" Sharlnak yelled. 

      "Umm...Sharlnak? We're killer,right?" 

      "Oh yeah! You're right! I'm so panic that I couldn't think clearly!" Sharlnak then realized that somebody was coming –so he warned Shizuku to hide. It was the cafe's server. He then poured that 'poisoned-soup to a bowl and take it out to a table. 

      Sharlnak slowly look and realized that the server was giving the soup to...Phinx. Shizuku also seemed to realize it,but that two Ryodan just standing in shockness.

      Sharlnak was distracted by a woman infront of Phinx. So that's Cleo,thought Sharlnak. She's pretty! Sharlnak then paused for a moment. Wait a minute! Cleo is fat right? But this beautiful woman is not. She was pretty and slim. And she also had a beautiful long,black hair. It _couldn't _be Cleo! 

      "Who's that girl?! I forgot! Er...Cleo?! Yes! She's Cleo!" said Shizuku.                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

      "How could it be?!!" Sharlnak still couldn't believe that Cleo had change to a beautiful woman. 

      But Sharlnak Who was still shocked and Shizuku Who was trying to remember why she was there totally forgot about Phinx and the 'poisoned-soup' .

      Phinx kept eating the soup without any suspicion. 30 minutes later,he felt pain in his stomatch.

      Oh God! My stomache is aching in my first date! I couldn't take it any longer!

      "Er...Cleo? I'm so...sorry,but I think we'd better go out of this cafe!" said Phinx.

      "Fine. I don't really like this place –actually," said Cleo.

      Still trying to hold the pain, Phinx called the manager to count the bill. But when Phinx wanted to pay, he realized that his wallet wasn't in his pocket. Phinxs's face then became pale.

      Cleo seemed to realized what had happened,so she took her wallet and pay the bill.

      Meanwhile –still in the kitchen – Sharlnak and Shizuku watched that  Phinx and Cleo went out of the cafe.

      "How could he let his girl pay the bill?!! He such an idiot!" Sharlnak mocked Phinx. Sharlnak took his wallet out of his pocket –and after watching it carefully, he realized that it wasn't his wallet. It was Phinx's .

      "Sharlnak? I know we're thief,but you shouldn't have to steal Phinx's wallet!" said Shizuku.

      "I didn't mean to! Wait a minute! So when we paid for that car accident ,we used his money?"

      "Umm...yes –I think. Poor Phinx! His first date is ruined up because of us!" Shizuku said. She walked out of the kitchen and stumbled. Her cell-phone and Disc-man scattered out of her bag.  

      Sharlnak actually wanna say 'Dude' to Shizuku but he later on realized 'something' that could 'save' Phinx's relationships.

      This is better, thought Phinx after he drank the stomachache medicine. But this is not my only problem. I still have to confess my feelings to Cleo.

      "Cle,Cleo? Co,could we...talk? I...I like you Cleo!" said Phinx nervously.

      Cleo laughed and yelled, "You're a big liar!! Do you forget who had mocked me 'Fat-girl' ?! And now when I'm not fat again, you said you like me?! I hate a man like you! A man who liked a girl just by the outer appearance!!" Cleo turned her back againts Phinx. 

      "Cleo. I understand if you're mad at me. But I just want you to know that I really like you until now. And I...mocked you just to cover my real feelings. I'm sorry,but I never lie about my feeling toward you, " Phinx then slowly walked away from Cleo.

      Cleo just stared sadly at Phinx. But then she realized that there was somebody behind her.

      "Don't worry! We're Phinx's friend. And...I know that your problem with Phinx is none of my business,but I just wanna say that you had done a big mistake. Phinx liked you not just by your 'outer beauty' " said Shizuku.

      "Don't pretending you know all about me!! I like Phinx since the first time I met him! But he kept mocking at me! And how could you said he liked me?!" Cleo said. Shizuku could feel that Cleo was crying.

      "Well,we have a proof," said Sharlnak as he showed Shizuku's Disc-man. He then put on a CD on it. Then the three of them could hear the conservetation in that CD.

      *This is the recorded-conversation* A/N :Taken from Chapter 6

      "....Well...the truth is...I don't know! I know Cleo was fat and not as pretty as the other girl,but...Sharl,I couldn't explain it! I just feel that my hearts was beating very fast everytime I saw her. And I feel so funny everytime I watch her angry face and...I couldn't explain it! I like her just the way she is!" 

      *****End of the recorded-conversation*  

      Shizuku looked at Sharlnak with 'I-don't-get-it' looks. Sharlnak then explained that Shizuku had left the CD in the 'recorded-position' when she was going to wash Phinx's clothes. So it had recorded Phinx's 'truly confession' .

      It took a while for Shizuku to understand it. She then realized that Cleo was still standing there –speakless because of shockness.

      "Phinx shouldn't be too far. Go and confess your feelings!" said Shizuku. Cleo just smiled gratefuly and ran to Phinx's direction.

      "Another love-problem's solved!" yelled Sharlnak excited after he saw that lovely couple kissing –who else but Phinx and Cleo.

      Phinx seemed to be realize that Sharlnak and Shizuku were there. Phinx gave 'a thumbs up' to them and then he looked again at his first and true love with a gentle looks.

      But the 'romantic momment' destroyed –cause there was a wind blowin the black paper,which cover Phinx's white-side coat. Phinx hadn't realize about it,but he realized that people were laughing at him. He later then checked his back-side coat and feel that his blood was boiling in anger.  "Sharlnak!!! Shizuku!!!" he yelled.

      "We'd better find a good execuse," said Shizuku as she ran away.

A/N :  The 7th Chappie! At last! The moral from this story? Don't judge a girl _just _by the outer appearance! I know outer appearance is important ,but there's something more important than it! 

N.B :to White Meteor :Umm...It's not Phinx's underwear actually Gosh! Writing that sentence really make me feel weird! It's Cleo's. You know Shizuku,right? She had taken the wrong one. Sorry if I'm confusing you!  And I'm not gonna write _all _of them! But I'm planning to write about Feitan after this. 


	8. First Love

HxH is belonged to Yoshihiro Togashi.

In this Fic. , Feitan has somehow became tall.

**Chapter 8 : First Love**

      "Ok! Our target is at 1 o'clock!" said Sharlnak as he walked to follow his target –Mr.Cantwell .

      "1 o'clock?! What do you mean?" asked Shizuku.

      "How could it be you don't know that?!! See! That man is in the right side,in front of us! His position called ' 1 o'clock ' !" yelled Sharlnak.

      "If you keep talking in that 'small voice' I'm sure he'd know that we are spying on him!" said Feitan.

      "Sorry,but blame Shizuku! She..., Hey! Where's our target?!" yelled Sharlnak.

      "He must have run away after heard your loud voice," said Shizuku.

      "Oh,Shut up you!" shouted Sharlnak.

      "Ok. Now we'd better split up and find him!" said Feitan as he turned to left.

      Sharlnak kept walking straight while Shizuku took the right path.

      Feitan got into a quite place.  There's no clue that our target is here, thought Feitan. He then decided to search him in the other direction. Feitan turned around and he stucked for a moment. In front of him was a beautiful girl with long,black hair. And her brown eyes were so charming.

      Feitan was standing still –staring at that girl. The girl just smiled and walk closer to Feitan. But suddenly...

      DORRR!!!

      What happened? asked Feitan to himself. Was that the shot sound of a gun? How could I don't realize it?! That was because of...that girl. And where's she now?

      It took a while before Feitan realize that the girl was kneeling in front of him and her arm was injured. 

      So the girl –whom I've never met before – had protect me from a shot?! What's on her head?!

      "What are you doing?!!" yelled Feitan.

      "There was a shot's sound so I had to protect you before it hit you," the girl said as she torned his long skirt and wrap her wound with it. "Don't worry! The bullet didn't really hit me. And by the way,what's your name?"

      "Fe,Feitan," 

      "Oh! Hi Feitan! My name is Cherise! Nice to meet you! But I had to go now! My boss is waiting!" she said as she ran away.

      Feitan could only stare at Cherise. How could she?! We haven't met before and she...protecting me? But Feitan then realized that his two comrades had returned. "You don't need to hide," 

      "I told you it was useless to spy on him!" said Sharlnak to Shizuku. "Geez Feitan! I've never thought you could get a girlfriend in this short time!"

      "She...she wasn't my girlfriend! I was happen to meet her –just that!"

      "But seems that you're close to her! Look when she saved you from that bullet!" said Shizuku.

      "So you two were here when that accident happen?!"

      "Idiot!" said Sharlnak to Shizuku. Sharlnak was trying to find a good reason, but Feitan looked like didn't really care about it.

      Shizuku looked at Feitan and then she whispered to Sharlnak, "I think this is our time to help Feitan."

**2 Days Later:**

      Shizuku and Sharlnak are lying! thought Feitan. He was sitting on a bench near the bridge. They said they had to say something important to me. And they told me to wait at the bridge near the city's river at 5 pm.

      But it's almost 6 pm and there's no sign that they would come! And I don't know their cellphone number so I can't call them.

      "Feitan,right? Hi! Remember me?" said that girl –Cherise.

      "Che..Cherise?! What are you doing here?" said Feitan.

      "Huh? Is there something wrong if I go to this place?"

      "No,nothing!!" said Feitan.  What happen to me? How could I became so...so...

      "Hey,what's wrong? Your face is red. Are you sick?" asked Cherise.

      "No,no! It's not your business! Don't acting like you care about me!" yelled Feitan as he turned back and walked away.

      "Feitan! Wait!" Cherise tried to after Feitan. But that guy walked so fast,so Cherise started to run. But she didn't watch her steps. She got slipped. "Aaaa!!!!" she yelled as she falling down to the river. The bridge was broken.    

      Feitan –panickly –turned around and shouted, "Cherise!!!" Feitan was preparing to jump to save her,but then he remembered something. I...I'm a killer right? Why should I save this girl? Many people died in my hand and now I had to save this girl? No I shouldn't. I could just let her die –but...

      "Help!!! I can't swim!!" yelled Cherise.

      "Damn it!" Feitan didn't think again. He jumped to the river and swim to save Cherise –who had almost drowned. Feitan then took her to the river side. But Cherise didn't move or even breath.

      Feitan took a look at that weak figure and decided that he had to save her even that mean he had to do his first 'kiss' to that girl.

      Meanwhile,near that bridge, two shadows were watching at Feitan and Cherise.

      "Yes! Finally he kiss that girl!" shouted Sharlnak in excitement. "Actually I hate to admit this but your idea to push Cherise to the river is great!"

      "Push her to the river?! Hey! I'm not the kindest girl in the world but I've never had any idea to hurt someone!" Shizuku protested.

      "Huh? Are you drunk? Never hurt someone? Oh please! And now be quite! I could lose this romantic moment!"

      "Ok,ok! I'll be quite. But...how could Cherise come to this place –in a right time and right situation –anyway?" 

      "I'd told you to be quite right?"

      "Really? I...I don't remember!" 

      "Idiot! You're the one who wrote the letter that told her to come right?!! How could you forgot!!"

      "Letter? What letter?! I'd never write...Oh! I remember! That letter! The letter which I had given to that sissy boy right?"

      "Pardon me? The sissy boy? Didn't you give it to Cherise?"

      "Nope," 

      "What the...," before Sharlnak could finish his words, he heard somebody's yelling.

      "Feitan.....Honey!!!!" yelled a guy with 'girlish-appearance'. He ran in high speed to Feitan. Feitan just could only looked at that guy with 'who-the-hell-are-you' looks.

      "Cool! Feitan had lots of fans!" shouted Shizuku.

      "He...Is he the 'sissy-boy' that you had given the letter for?"

      "Umm...yes! And just like I thought! That boy would be a Feitan's loyal fans!"

      "You're....FREAAAK!!!! IDIOT!!! DUMB!!! STUPID!!!" yelled Sharlnak. He then looked at the bridge again. The sissy boy now is trying to hug Feitan. "Poor Feitan," said Sharlnak.

A/N: Argh!! I know it's REALLY,TOTALLY WEIRD ! Sorry! Totally deeply sorry! Sorry also if I make Feitan looked 'not as cool as he used to be' ! Maybe that's because he's falling in love,Ok? I accept any flames or critics,so feel free to review!!


End file.
